Edelweiss
by PastaAndFriedChicken
Summary: She sat outside looking out the window. She looked just like those flowers, and was treated like one. Edelweiss was a flower, brought by Mr.Austria. She didn't always like it, but she knew he was protecting her. Songfic. Edelweiss from the Sound of Music


**Hi! I'm PastaAndFriedChicken! Please enjoy my first fanfic! Technically, it's also a songfic based on _Edelweiss _from the sound of music. The characters are Austria, Hungary and my OC Edelweiss. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>She sat there, looking out the window. She smiled at the children as they played in the fields of small white flowers, gathering them in skirts and baskets. How she yearned to go outside and play, too! She knew her 'father' wouldn't allow it. He often treated her like those flowers. Heck, she looked just like them! She wore all white and had yellow hair. Looking down at herself, she noted her clothes: white blouse, white skirt, white shoes, white stockings. Boring. Hearing footsteps, she turned and politely smiled.<p>

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss_

_Every morning you greet me_

"Good morning Mr. Austria and Miss Hungary. I hope your dreams were pleasant" She stood and curtseyed slightly. At the doorway stood a man and women. The women wore a long green dress with a white apron over it. Her hair was long, brown and pulled back with a barrette. Miss Hungary smiled and curtseyed back. Next to her, the man just nodded. He wore a stuffy blue over coat over a stuffy frilly shirt. _'Why so stuffed?_' she thought to herself, amused. He also had some black pants and boots.

"Good day" Austria mumbled, and Miss Hungary frowned "It's time for your lessons. Please be sure to take good notes" He said bluntly. Edelweiss nodded enthusiastically.

_Small and white, Clean and bright_

_You look happy to meet me_

Edelweiss was smart, so her lessons were very quick. She wanted to go and watch her dad- er, Mr. Austria play piano. As usual, she finished with time to spare. She thanked the teacher and hurried out of the room, wondering which songs he would play for her. She found the piano room, light spilling from the many windows. It took her eyes a moment to adjust. In her opinion there was too much _pink_. The curtains and carpet were to pink. The black grand piano sat in the middle of the room, beckoning her. Thank God that wasn't pink. She took a seat on the bench and waited. Austria walked in and sat next to her, as if her presence was unnoticed. He sighed and his violet eyes met hers. Those eyes were the only thing she got from Austria.

"What song shall we play today?" he asked her kindly. The only real time they got to bond was during piano time. Austria was always busy and traveled all the time. It was the same with Hungary. Edelweiss was always stuck home alone, wishing Austria would come back and play piano with her. Neither would admit it, but they both treasured these times.

Edelweiss thought for a moment. "How about we play _Sonatina_ in C major. I've almost mastered the left hand!" Austria smiled and they began to play. Hungary came in and hummed along or made nonsensical lyrics.

_Blossom of snow,_

_May you bloom and grow,_

_Bloom and grow Forever_

After piano time it was time for dinner. Edelweiss finally had the courage to ask if she could go outside and play with other kids. For a moment, sadness passed through Austria's eyes, but it passed quickly. The latter bit her lip as he thought for a moment. He muttered something about Nazis being gone but still wanting to protect her. Edelweiss recalled a period of time when she was never allowed outside. Some guys in green uniforms always barged into the house daily, rudely opening doors. Her dad had called them Nazis. Of course, being that a long time ago, she was allowed outside, but not a lot.

He sighed. "I do know a man by the name of Switzerland. He has a sister named Liechtenstein. She is around your age and may want to play. I also know a man named Russia. He has a friend who is the personification of a flower, like you. I can call them."

"Thank you!" She barely contained her happiness. He shooed her off to bed. Miss Hungary came in later to sing Edelweiss a lullaby. Mr. Austria came in and held her until she fell asleep. The two tucked her in bed and got up to leave. Austria looked at his little flower one last time before smiling and turning off the light,

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss_

_Bless my homeland forever_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Constructive critisism is apreciated! <strong>


End file.
